Hunt's Twin
by dazexel
Summary: Many have met Owen Hunt but what about his twin brother Oscar Hunt, well Grey-Sloan Memorial is about to get quite acquainted with him. And especially Meredith Grey, let's see what the twin brother of her ex-husbands, sister's husband's brother can do for her love life and if it can give them both a chance at happiness again.


**Oscars POV**

I'm finally going to see my twin brother after all this time, man I can't wait to see Owen's face when he finds out I'm still alive. Ok so let me explain, Me and Owen were in Afghanistan working in the army as surgeon, him a trauma surgeon and me a Orthopedic  
surgeon. When he needed help getting a badly injured solider into a place where we could better treat him when I while walking over got hit by a mine that was 10 feet away because Owen threw some stuff of the victim to get better visibility and it  
landed on the mine. I was critically wounded and was rushed back with the other solider, as I was in a more critical situation Owen started to treat me first but as he was he got a call. Owen seeing it was our sister left me on the table to see what  
she needed, all while I was still wounded. Once he came back he told me that Owen's best friend Nathan cheated on her, I was mad but not at the degree because he decided to go and get to a bigger base that he told her to fly to and leave me to a less  
experienced and skilled surgeon while I was in need of actual physical surgery. Our sisters helicopter went missing and it was only me and him left but because he left me at the smaller base and it was attacked he thought I had died, but really I  
was kidnaped and tortured for nine months until finally a raiding party stored the base and found me. They rescued me and got some medical help and I survived, with a decent few scars but survived. Once I was fully healed I called mom and told her  
I was alive once she realized it was true I could hear her crying on the other line, I told her what Owen did and she was pissed to say the least but I calmed her down and asked her not to tell him I was alive so I could surprise him. Mom agreed but  
asked what I meant, I told I heard that I heard their head of Orthopedic surgery had just recently left and that I was going to apply and get some of my superiors to send some letters of recordation so I could get and give Owen one heel of a heart  
attack. She said that was a good payback and also told some shocking news, he had just recently got married and had been married before which shocked me but not as much as finding out that his ex-wife was his new wife's ex-sister in-laws best friend.  
I asked who I was the ex-sister and law and I swear I had another heart attack because I found out it was Meredith Grey _the_ Elis Greys daughter, after talking to mom about Owen some more, then about what she's been up to, and answering her  
questions about what exactly happened to me I hung up and got ready for a little brotherly reunion. I had sent my letters of recommendation and applied for the jib and got so I packed everything and took a strenuous 13 hours and 58-minute flight to  
Seattle to get ready to start my job in a week. I arrived and already loved the weather, unlike my brother at least last time I saw him I absolutely love rainy weather so this already seemed like a great choice and I was looking forward to all it  
could allow me to do and achieve here. I looked for a house and found a surprisingly spacious and luxurious house for a decent price, what I wasn't expecting though was to be right across from Meredith Grey. Trying to avoid Meredith's, her half-sister  
who I found outs name was Maggie, and Meredith's best friend Alex for an entire week was so stressful and time consuming but it would be more fun if no one but the Chief new I was a Hunt. Even the people who knew I was hired didn't know I was Owen's  
bother or that I was his twin brother. What I hated most about avoiding everyone though was not being able to get to know Meredith, she from what I can tell was one of the most beautiful and amazing women I have ever met. And I could not wait to get  
to know her I can and I will try whatever I need too if that's what I have to.

 **3rd POV**

Everyone at Grey Sloan Memorial was anxiously awaiting to meet the new head of Ortho that replaced the previous and loved one, Meredith Grey was also wondering if this new head of Ortho was her elusive new neighbor that they haven't even seen or met but  
never the less was looking forward to the meeting. Owen Hunt had arrived a little early in anticipation to meet the new Ortho head, he wasn't the only one though for Oscar Hunt himself had arrived early to have his encounter with his brother early  
as not to spread the gossip to much as he heard that gossip could be one of the names in the title of the hospital. Owen Hunt was walking down the halls on the east wing of the hospital when he saw someone he thought he would never see again, his  
twin brother and to say he was shocked was and complete understatement because he actually had to shake his head three times and rub his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but even after that his brother remained. So Owen went straight  
up to him and said, "Oscar" the reply he got him pained him a little but he kind of expected it "Hey Owen, I see you still recognize the brother you left to die in Afghan" Oscar replied with a deep scowl and spitted the word out his brother's name  
like it was a disease. Owen looked hurt but replied, "what are you doing here and why didn't I know you are still alive, and does mom know?" Oscar smirks and replies, "Well I work here now as the head of Ortho, yes mom knows and ask her what happened  
after you abandoned me on that bed, now if you will excuse me I have places to be" He said to a now shocked Owen before leaving him alone in the west wing of Greys-Sloan Memorial.

 **Owen's POV**

To say I was shocked doesn't cover it, my brother, my twin was still alive, my mom knew and didn't tell me, and he hated me. I regretted leaving him every day but obviously more stuff happened and I am determined to find out what and win back his love  
because he's not just my brother but my twin he has always been there for me but I let him down when he was dyeing and for that I will do anything to fix out relationship. After my conversation I went to talk to Baily, she told she didn't realize  
he was my brother or she would have told me and that he doesn't actually start for four days and was here to finish his paperwork. After that I asked for the day the rest of the week of and she agreed so now I'm headed off to tell Amelia I have to  
deal with some family stuff this week so I won't be in work for the rest of it and then head of to talk to my mom. I drove for thirty minutes until I finally arrived at my mom's house, then I turned off the car and got out to talk to her about Oscar.  
I walked up to the door and knocked and then waited, finally after ten seconds or so my mom answered the door. "Hello Owen, I was wondering when you would bump into Oscar and then come here to talk" She stated after opening the door. "Mom, why didn't  
you tell me my own twin brother was still alive and was going to be working with me again" I asked kind of hurt she didn't, "Owen Oscar told me what happened in Afghan and I agreed that you put someone's emotional health above that of physical damaged  
that could have cost his life which was not the right thing to do as a doctor" She replied back. "Mom I sorry but now I just want my brother back and I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that or for Rachel's death" I said, she just stood there  
for a minute before she finally replied, "Owen you need to show him you still care and that you still love him, you left him with a ill prepared and trained surgeon while he was dying on the table, its going to take time but you might be able to rebuild  
your relationship if you try insanely hard". "I'm going to try really hard Ma but can you please also try to convince him I still care" I asked, " I'll try but you're going to have a lot of work ahead of you, he starts work next Monday so you have  
seven days to get started before work and here's his house address good luck Owen and I love you" she said handing me a paper with an address on and then closing the door.

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Oscar's POV**

I was unpacking the last ten of the boxes for the house when someone said, "Hi" so I spun around to find a woman about 5' 7' with dirty blonde hair and captivating green eyes. "Hi, um, it's nice to meet you" I said with a smile on my face," Owen what  
do you mean it's nice to meet you" she replied confused. After she said that I realized she must one of the doctors I start working at on Monday and is a friend of Owens so I replied, "Oh sorry its nice to meet you, I'm Oscar Hunt Owens twin brother  
and the new head of Ortho at Grey-Sloan Memorial". "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Meredith Grey and Owen never mentioned a brother and especially not a twin brother", Oh so this is the head of General and daughter of Elis Grey thought before replying. "My brother  
thought I died in Afghan but don't worry he knows now and so I'm guessing he didn't like to talk about it" I said to her, "Oh I'm sorry and would you like a hand with the lst box seeing as your hands are full" she said with a small smile. "If it's  
not too much trouble that would be great" I said with a smile, "not at all Oscar and it could give me a chance to get to know you" she said in return. I would love to get to know you I thought but said, "that would be good see as I know no one other  
than my brother and mother in this town and I start work on Monday". Meredith then followed me into the house and set the boxes next to the other after I did, once we were done I asked If she wanted any coffee because I had just finished making some  
before I went out for the last of the boxes. She said she would love some so I got her and me a cup and we sat on the couch in the living room just talking and drinking coffee for about two hours before I asked, "Would you like me to order something  
to eat seeing as you must be hungry and its late" she replied with a smile, "I would love to if you will eat with me Os". Over the last few hours she asked me to call her Mer and I asked if she could call me Os, I replied "of course Mer, do you mind  
Chinese" I asked, I replied "not at all" so ordered the food. We then talked some more until about thirty minutes later the food arrived. Once we had finished eating she told me she should head back to her house because she has a half-sister and three  
kids to look after, so I asked "oh, are you married" but after saying that I realized I shouldn't have because she frowned a little then, but replied "I did but he died about three years ago". Well I'm truly sorry Mer, but if it makes you feel any  
better I lost my wife in a mugging four years ago" she stared at me with shock but then said, "I'm sorry Os I didn't realized" I then replied It's fine Me r, now let me walk you to your house". Once we got to the door to her house she turned to me  
with a small smile and said, "I had a great time with you Os and I hope we can do it again another time", "I would love to Mer, anytime you want just give me a call and I'd love to" I said with a bright smile before handing her my phone number, saying  
goodnight, and then walking back to my house.

 **Meredith's POV**

I had just closed the door after the great time I had with Os when I turned around with a smile and say Maggie, she looked up then asked "why are you smiling Mer' I replied, "I had a great time with the new head of Ortho, who may I ad Is so charming".  
"Ooh, what's his name and is he cute" Maggie asked, I replied, "Oscar Hunt, he is Owens twin brother and yes he is" I said with a smile, Maggie then said "I didn't know Owen had a twin brother". "He thought he died in Afghan but just moved here and  
talked to Owen today", with that saidI told her I was tired and then aid good night.


End file.
